9th Rifle Corps
The 9th Rifle Corps was a corps sized unit of the Red Army. Located in Simferopol during the beginning of the war in the east. History The 9th Rifle Corps existed before the beginning of Operation Barbarossa, stationed at Simferopol as part of the Odessa Military District. At the beginning of the war the corps was re-organized as the new 51st Army. The corps was re-created in August than in May 1942 it was disbanded. In 1942 it was reformed yet again than assigned to the 9th Army later in February 1943. In 1944 it was assigned to the 28th Army as part of the 3rd Ukrainian Front where it remained until April 1945 when it transferred to the 5th Shock Army where it participated in both the Battle of Poznań and the Battle of Berlin where it later joined the Group of Soviet Forces in Germany, where was possibly disbanded later that year. The corps was later disbanded in October 1946 when the 5th Shock Army was disbanded. Structure before Operation Barbarossa 1941 Organization of the corps before the start of the war in the east:http://niehorster.org/012_ussr/41_organ/corps_rifle/rc_00.html * Headquarters - Simferopol * Political Commissar, 9th Rifle Corps - Colonel Ivan Zakharovich Susaikov * Chief of Staff, 9th Rifle Corps ** 9th Corps Armoured Reconnaissance Squadron ** 9th Corps Engineer Battalion ** 9th Corps Signal Battalion ** 9th Corps Field Medical Battalion ** 9th Corps Supply Group **106th Rifle Division *** Headquarters under Major general Aleksei Nokilayevich Pervushin **** 397th Rifle Regiment **** 442nd Rifle Regiment **** 534th Rifle Regiment **** 553rd Light Artillery Regiment **** 574th Howitzer Regiment **** 201st Anti-Tank Battalion **** 449th Anti-Aircraft Battalion **** 167th Reconnaissance Battalion **** 156th Engineer Battalion **** 500th Signal Battalion **** 143rd Medical Battalion **** 197th Supply Battalion **** 77th Chemical Defense Company **156th Rifle Division *** Headquarters under Major general Platon Vasilevich Cherniayev **** 361st Rifle Regiment **** 417th Rifle Regiment **** 430th Rifle Regiment **** 434th Light Artillery Regiment **** 498th Howitzer Regiment **** 260th Anti-Tank Battalion **** 483rd Anti-Aircraft Battalion **** 184th Reconnaissance Battalion **** 265th Engineer Battalion **** 215th Signal Battalion **** 217th Medical Battalion **** 183rd Supply Battalion **** 204th Chemical Defense Company **234th Rifle Division (Later added at start of war) *** Headquarters **** 1340th Rifle Regiment **** 1342nd Rifle Regiment **** 1350th Rifle Regiment **** 1298th Artillery Regiment ** 32nd Cavalry Division *** Headquarters under Colonel A. I. Batskalevich **** 65th Cavalry Regiment **** 86th Cavalry Regiment **** 121st Cavalry Regiment **** 153rd Cavalry Regiment **** 18th Armoured Regiment **** 32nd Horse Artillery Regiment **** 32nd Divisional Anti-Aircraft Battalion **** 32nd Horse Engineer Battalion **** 32nd Divisional Signal Battalion **** 32nd Divisional Military Police Platoon **** 32nd Divisional Chemical Defense Company **** 32nd Divisional Transport Company **** 32nd Divisional Veterinary Hospital **** 32nd Divisional Field Ambulance **** 32nd Divisional Field Hospital * Artillery Commander, 9th Rifle Corps - Major general Mikhail Mikhailovich Barsukov ** 9th Corps Heavy Field Artillery Regiment ** 9th Corps Field Artillery Regiment ** 9th Corps Anti-Aircraft Battalion Structure of the corps just before the 1944 operations * Headquarters under Major General Ivan Pavlovish Roslyihttp://niehorster.org/012_ussr/44_organ/div_rifle/44_rd.htm ** 9th Corps Armoured Reconnaissance Squadron ** 9th Corps Engineer Battalion ** 9th Corps Signal Battalion ** 9th Corps Field Medical Battalion ** 9th Corps Supply Group * Infantry Commander, 9th Corps **230th Rifle Division *** Headquarters *** 986th Rifle Regiment *** 988th Rifle Regiment *** 990th Rifle Regiment *** 370th Artillery Regiment *** 230th Divisional Anti-Tank Battalion *** 230th Divisional Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion *** 230th Divisional Engineer Battalion *** 230th Divisional Machine-Gun Anti-Aircraft Battery *** 230th Divisional Reconnaissance Company *** 230th Divisional Signal Battalion *** 230th Divisional Medical Battalion *** 230th Divisional Divisional Train ** 301st Rifle Division *** 1050th Rifle Regiment *** 1052nd Rifle Regiment *** 1054th Rifle Regiment *** 823rd Artillery Regiment *** 301st Divisional Anti-Tank Battalion *** 301st Divisional Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion *** 301st Divisional Engineer Battalion *** 301st Divisional Machine-Gun Anti-Aircraft Battery *** 301st Divisional Reconnaissance Company *** 301st Divisional Signal Battalion *** 301st Divisional Medical Battalion *** 301st Divisional Divisional Train * Artillery Commander, 9th Corps ** 9th Corps Heavy Field Artillery Regiment ** 9th Corps Field Artillery Regiment ** 9th Corps Anti-Aircraft Battalion References Category:Rifle corps of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations established in 1939